


P.O.S - Rise's Tickle Torture

by Barrytrain



Series: Persona One Shots [42]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Rise Kujikawa, Naoto Shirogane & Shadow Naoto, all from Persona 4..In this One Shot, Rise comes in from a party and has to suffer a tickle torture from Naoto/Shadow Naoto.This is my 1st attempt in a tickle story. Maybe... Because I'm a very ticklish person myself...





	P.O.S - Rise's Tickle Torture

Naoto didn’t expect her roommate home that night. Her roommate said she'd be out partying till sunrise. So it was much to Naoto’s surprise when her roommate stumbled in, a bit tipsy from the party. Rise wore her pink dress and red high heels, swaying a little whilst blushing.  
"Hey Rise?” Naoto questioned, smiling to herself. “How much did you drink?"  
"Soooooo much! Rise cheered, plopping herself on the sofa next to Naoto. "Ah... So much..."  
Naoto smiled, lifting Rise’s leg up a little.  
“Can you even feel this?" Naoto chuckled, letting go. “Geez, you're so drunk. What's ten plus ten?"  
"1010!" Rise laughed, unable to feel her body.  
"Haha, no...” Naoto smiled, looking at Rise’s high heels. “Let me help you.”  
Without waiting for an answer, Naoto took off Rise’s high heels, placing her feet on her lap.  
“Say Rise... You ticklish?” Naoto grinned as she began rubbing at her soles. "I’m sure you won’t mind if I do this. It’ll be fun!"  
Rise moaned, smiling happily.  
"Just relax Rise.” Naoto smiled.  
"Nah! What you gonna do? Massage?” Rise chuckled, still in a tipsy state.  
"Oh I'll massage you Rise my special girl.” Naoto giggled. “But first, where's your most ticklish spot? They say the most ticklish places always need massaged the most.”  
She rubbed her feet all over before running just one finger down her soles.  
“Is it here?" She asked herself as Rise chuckled.  
"H-Heh... There we are." Rise chuckled more.  
Naoto grinned before furiously tickling Rise’s soles, holding her feet in place.  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!” Rise laughed, dark red.  
"Just lie back and enjoy it." Naoto smirked, tickling even more.  
Rise laughed and laughed, unable to control herself. After minutes of torture, Rise began to feel like she’d pass out. Naoto continued till Rise gave up on trying to stay conscious as she passed out. Once she was out, Naoto grinned, tieing her ankles and wrists together with some rope, lifting Rise over her. 

Many hours passed as a sobered Rise awoke in a strange place, Naoto tickling her exposed stomach.  
“Oh Rise... Wakey wakey!” Naoto smiled.  
Rise giggled as she opened her eyes, looking around. But before she could get a good view of where she was, Naoto slipped a blindfold over her eyes.  Rise tried to move to no success, her body restrained on a table. She tried to figure out what was going on. The only clue she had was that her barefeet had seemingly been lubed up.  
"Everything is fine.” Naoto said, but with a more menacing tone.    
"N-Naoto? What’s going on? Where am I?!” Rise said, so confused and concerned.  
"Naoto? Oh please. I’m Shadow Naoto. And you are in my lab. Though I guess I can understand why you are scared.” Shadow Naoto joked.  
“Let me go!” She pleaded.  
“Nope.” Shadow Naoto chuckled evilly, grinning. “I have plans for you.”  
“Naoto!” Rise screamed.  
“Naoto is gone for now my dear. I have taken over her body.” Shadow Naoto explained. “She is in a place she always wanted to be.”  
“Wh-What!?” Rise yelled.  
She couldn’t see, but she felt her pink dress be torn off violently, leaving her in only an orange bikini suit. She then felt her feet locked into a pair of stocks. It didn’t take long for her to realise what was going on.  
“Our true desires will be answered.” Shadow Naoto whispered. “The cutest feet in the world!”  
Rise's feet were as perfect Shadow Naoto imagined. Her feet were just the right size, lovely shaped arches and cute toes that were painted red. Her soles were completely soft and silky, as she always made sure to keep them pedicured. Rise's perfect feet were something she herself was proud of, to the point where she even managed to have some ‘fun’ with celebrities like her.  
"Alright sweetie!” Shadow Naoto crouched down to her stocked feet, as Rise grew nervous, unable to see anything. “We’ll do this my way!”  
Shadow Naoto’s fingers slowly descended towards Rise's trapped feet. Rise knew what was coming as she panted, trying to escape. But it was no use, she was hopeless.  
“D-Don’t!” Rise pleaded.  
But it was too late. Shadow Naoto immediately started tickling her barefeet, scratching at her soft soles.  
“Hahahahaha!” Rise cried out. “No-Hehehehehe... Tehehehe!”  
Rise's body squirmed, her cries turning into laughter. This wasn’t like any tickle. Shadow Naoto’s hands were fast, swift... Whatever she did to her hands as a droid, she made them move at such incredible speed.  
“P-Pleas... Hahahahaha! St-St... Tehehehehehe!” Rise laughed even more.  
Shadow Naoto continued tickling all over her feet from her heels, up her arched soles to the tops of her red painted toes. She scratched underneath each toe, and the sensitive spaces, in between each toe. This just made Rise’s nightmare worse as she burst out laughing, having trouble breathing.  
“Break time!” Shadow Naoto smirked as she stopped, walking to her desk.  
Rise panted, unable to calm down. Shadow Naoto walked back, sticking something in her mouth, keeping her palm over Rise’s mouth.  
“Swallow.” Shadow Naoto instructed.  
Rise had no choice as she swallowed, unknown to what she just took.  
“Now you won’t... Die.” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
Before Rise could get a word in, she felt Shadow Naoto’s hands blaze across her soles as she burst out laughing once again.  
“Gahahahaha!” She cried. “Hahahahahahaha!”  
Tears of laughter fell from Rise’s eyes, her blindfold slowly getting wetter and wetter. She couldn’t breath, though she didn’t feel like she would pass out or just die from laughter. She couldn’t even form words, the sound out of her mouth being the laughter Rise cried out. Shadow Naoto chuckled evilly, watching her patient suffer from the torture.  
“I love this don’t you?” Shadow Naoto asked. “Well, not like you have a say or a choice!”  
Shadow Naoto continued for hours and hours, not even giving her a proper break. The only times Rise got a break was when Shadow Naoto grabbed a device and used that instead of her fingers to tickle Rise’s cutest barefeet. Rise just continued to laugh and laugh, unable to thin straight. She used mechanical devices, toothbrushes, hairbrushes and even feathers on Rise’s sensitive feet. 

Shadow Naoto eventually stopped, kissing Rise’s soles softly.  
“How was that?” Shadow Naoto grinned.  
Rise only responded in laughter, still laughing despite not being tickled.  
“Maybe... I should take it down a notch next time.” Shadow Naoto blushed, smirking.  
Rise continued laughing, unable to speak as Shadow Naoto walked away.  
“That’s right. There will be a next time.” Shadow Naoto said as she left the room, leaving Rise alone, still laughing throughout the night.  



End file.
